


Egg??? Cup.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Winter and December and Christmas, Oh My! [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Presents, Inside jokes, Kyoutani has some smooth moves, M/M, Online Shopping, Pre-Relationship, Shyness, Watari "The Egg" Shinji, Yahaba is won over, ribbon, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Yahaba is struggling to find a present for Watari, so he enlists Kyoutani. Too bad they're too busy playfighting and flirting to actually do any shopping.





	Egg??? Cup.

“What am I even meant to _get_ him?!”

“Don’t ask me. He’s your best friend.” Yahaba snorts, throwing his hands up in mock surrender at Kyoutani’s grumble. The wing spiker raises an eyebrow in his direction, turning the page of the magazine he’s reading on the floor, quite comfortable on his stomach.

“You could at least try to help! C’mon, you know Watari too!” Sitting on his bed, Yahaba scowls as he taps away at his laptop, trying to find the perfect gift for his best friend.

“I’ve known him, what? A month? You’ve known him since forever.”

“Since _junior school_. That doesn’t make him easier to shop for! What do you get someone who wants nothing?”

“Money.”

“No! Something like-... Well, money too, but I want to hide it in a _physical_ present. Something well thought out and- and something he’d really love…” Kyoutani watches Yahaba for a moment, the setter sighing as he fumbles his hands together insecurely. He looks back to his magazine, closes his eyes as he exhales slowly, then shuts the magazine and moves to shuffle to the side of the bed, resting his arms on the mattress as he can see the laptop screen.

“Show me some ideas. I’ll let you know if it’s going in the right direction or not.” He catches the corners of Yahaba’s lips twitch up as fingers return to the keyboard, flicking through the tabs and bringing up items he’s considering.

“No. No. No. Maybe. No. Ouch, not with that shipping price. No. That’s a nice one. Won’t arrive by Christmas. _No_. Ye- Wait, go back!” Jolting in surprise at the shout, Yahaba clicks back on the tab before, and scrunches his nose up.

“A snow globe? Really, Kyou?”

“Not the globe - Look at the recommendation section.” He points, and there in the midst of a load of crap Watari would never want, is an egg cup. A glass egg cup, perfectly created to send prisms of light around the room, with a personalisation option available, _and_ a good shipping cost for it to arrive perfectly on time.

“... It’s perfect, but he’s going to kill us.”

“Us? You’re the one looking for a gift. I already did my shopping.” Yahaba rolls his eyes, pushing Kyoutani away from the bed and he lands with a thump on the floor. That doesn’t stop him snickering at Yahaba’s drama and jealousy.

“Okay, he’ll kill _me_.”

“You’re the one who called him Egg in the first place.”

“He’s bald! And he did say he was ‘boiling’! How could I not make a joke about it?!”

“By keeping your mouth shut, obviously.” A pillow meets Kyoutani’s face with deadly accuracy as Yahaba throws it at him. His laugh is muffled beneath it, but that doesn’t stop him kicking his foot up to nudge Yahaba’s crossed legs.

“Get your foot off me! I’m stressed as it is and I _will_ hit you!”

“Liar.”

“Don’t test me.”

“Fight me, bitch.” Kyoutani regrets it as soon as the words leave his mouth, knowing full well that Yahaba would absolutely _demolish_ him in a fight. He’s not trained in Aikido for nothing. 

With a guttural battle cry, before Kyoutani can even move out the way - although he does knock the pillow off his face - Yahaba flings himself off the bed and straight onto Kyoutani. A struggle sees Kyoutani get the upper hand, until Yahaba uses his own strength against him, literally flipping him heels over head and pinning him down on the floor with a smirk. 

All Kyoutani can think is that it’s _remarkably_ alike to Nala finding Simba in the jungle, but with Yahaba’s stupid adorable smirk instead of a baffled lioness. His smirk stretching into a grin, Yahaba leans in so close Kyoutani can feel his breath on his cheek

“I win~. I could probably bite your jugular right here and now. Not so tough now, huh, Mad Dog?”

_‘Mark me down as scared **and** horny.’ _

“M’tough. You just didn’t give me a chance.”

“You never _had_ a chance~.” Kyoutani averts his gaze with a blush and tiny pout, Yahaba laughing merrily above him. He releases Kyoutani’s wrists, and that’s when Kyoutani reacts, flipping them over and grabbing Yahaba’s wrists in one hand to pin above his head, the other flat on his chest.

“What was that about never having a chance?” Yahaba rolls his eyes, but he’s still mid-laugh.

“Don’t get smug, you asshole! We both know I could take you out without even trying.”

“So take me out -”

“Oh, I will.”

“- On a date!”

“... Huh?” Blushing, Kyoutani stares at the cupboard across the room instead of directly into Yahaba’s eyes, as the setter processes what Kyoutani just said.

“You- Uh… You want me… To take you out? On a date…?”

“S’what I said. Yeah.” Yahaba blinks, his own cheeks taking on a rosy hue.

“Wednesday after school okay?”

“Mhm.”

“We can go to the fried chicken place then walk in the park.”

“Sure.”

“Umm… Can you let me go now?” Kyoutani suddenly seems to realise just how he’s pinning Yahaba down and jolts away like he’s touching a stove on fire, clearing his throat with a crimson blush as he stands to let Yahaba up. 

“Thanks. Now I just need to order that present for The Egg, slap a ribbon on it, and that’s Christmas sorted!” Kyoutani raises an eyebrow, thoroughly amused.

“... So you brought for everyone else _other_ than your best friend?”

“Watari is hard to buy for!!! It has to be meaningful, personal, and a really cool gift for a cool friend!” 

“An egg cup.”

“Based off an inside joke so it counts.”

“An _egg cup_.” Yahaba places his order then reaches across the bed to grab a stuffed toy and throw it at Kyoutani.

“Shut up.”

“You’ll just ‘slap a ribbon on it’. So thoughtful.”

“Shut up!” Kyoutani snickers as Yahaba kicks out at him, turning off his laptop. He crosses his legs and turns to face Kyoutani, but tilts his head to the side with a scrutinising pout.

“... Something on my face?”

“No, no, just… Something missing.” A little confused, Kyoutani pulls a compact mirror out of his pocket to check he’s wearing his eyeliner, glancing around for anything else out of place. He can’t see anything missing…

He’s so absorbed in checking his face that he doesn’t notice Yahaba grin menacingly, grabbing a little something from the box by the bed for gift wrapping and decorating. Kyoutani _does_ notice when there’s a little ‘pap’ on his head, and there’s suddenly a foil ribbon sitting atop his head.

He glares up at Yahaba slowly, but the ribbon takes away any threat from his expression, and Yahaba laughs so hard that he wheezes, arms wrapped around his stomach, tears leaking from his eyes. It’s enough to make Kyoutani forget about being pissed off, shaking his head with a small laugh of his own.

As Yahaba lies back onto the bed, still in fits of giggles, Kyoutani pushes himself to his feet, removing the ribbon from his head. He waits until Yahaba sits up, and in that instance, leans down and places a kiss on the tip of his nose.

It’s an adorable gesture that makes Yahaba go beetroot red, without being a first kiss. The ribbon, however, _does_ get placed on Yahaba’s lips, and Kyoutani smirks as he stands up.

“I don’t know what you got me for Christmas, but since I ‘slapped a ribbon on it’, I’ll consider you a present to myself~.” Coolly, he exits the room and shuts the bedroom door behind him.

“... Oh…” Yahaba touches the ribbon on his lips with the tips of his fingers and breaks out into a wobbly smile, heart beating fast at the promise, and looking forwards to Christmas more than ever.

He’s entirely unaware of Kyoutani practically having a heart attack outside the door because it was such a _dork move, oh my god, how could I have done that, he’ll never let me live it down, I have to change my name and move countries-_

Yahaba shows up to their date with an identical ribbon on his lips, asking Kyoutani if he’ll take that present now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/Comment!!!  
> Comments are like, the best Christmas present EVER!!!!


End file.
